


Intervention

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, prompt 4: Mistaken for a Couple<br/>Emma's family is concerned enough to stage an intervention about her relationship with the Evil Queen.  If only someone had told Emma that she was dating Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

“Emma, can you come here for a minute?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Um, sure,” Emma agreed. “I’ve got to go in a... what is this?”  
  
The living room was full of people, all sitting down in a circle facing her. Ruby, her parents, Mother Superior, Granny, and for some reason, Leroy. Emma crossed her arms defensively and raised an eyebrow.

Mary Margaret gave her a nervous smile and cleared her throat. “Before we begin, we just want you to know that we all love you.”  
  
“Not Leroy, right?” Emma asked with a chuckle. “No offense, but I don’t think I could handle that.”  
  
“Please, Emma, this is serious,” Mary Margaret said earnestly. “Why don’t you sit down so that we can all talk.”  
  
“What is this, an intervention?” Emma joked. No one spoke, and Emma’s face fell as she looked at all of the concerned faces. “Seriously? If this is about how much I drink, I don’t hit the stuff nearly as much as Ruby or Leroy. I’ve barely drunk at all since coming to town.”

“It’s not about drinking,” Ruby said.

“Then, what, are you worried about all the junk I eat?” Emma asked. “’Cause blame Granny for that one. If she didn’t make such good bear claws I’d be able to resist. Besides, get in line on that one. Regina already scolds me about my diet...”  
  
“Actually,” Mary Margaret inserted. “It’s about Regina.”  
  
“What is it?” Emma asked. “Did something happen to her? Where is she?”  
  
“Nothing’s happened to her-” Mary Margaret started, ignoring Leroy’s mutter of ‘yet’. “This is about you.”  
  
“Remember, Snow, we shouldn’t use accusatory language,” David interrupted. “Use ‘I’ instead.”  
  
“Right,” Mary Margaret said with a soppy smile towards him. “ _I_ feel that your relationship with the Regina is... unhealthy.”  
  
Emma’s brow furrowed. “What? I’m just getting along with her since she’s Henry’s other mother. She’s a part of his life.”  
  
“Be that as it may, I don’t think having that kind of relationship with the Evil Queen is good for you,” David said.

“What kind of relationship?” Emma asked, furrowing her brow.

Leroy snorted. “Don’t pretend, sister, we know you’re involved with her.”

“Involved?” Emma asked. “You mean... _what?_ Look, I”m not _involved_ with Regina. And even if I was it wouldn’t be any of your business.”

“Of course it is,” Mary Margaret said, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “We’re your family.”  
  
“Yeah, well, she’s my family too,” Emma said. “She’s Henry’s other mother.”

The others exchanged a look. “Blue?” Mary Margaret asked.

“I’ll check,” she agreed, pulling out a wand.

“Whoa!” Emma said. “What is this?”  
  
“We just need to make sure she hasn’t used her magic on you,” Mother Superior said. “This won’t hurt a bit.”  
  
She waved the wand, and after a moment Emma’s knee began to glow purple. “Whoa! What is that?”  
  
“Her magic,” Mother Superior said. “She cast a spell on Emma’s knee.”  
  
“See, you can’t trust her!” Mary Margaret said. “She did something evil to your knee.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, she fixed my knee. I hurt it chasing after one of the Little Pigs – which, by the way, is a really messed up thing to say – and I dropped by her place so she could heal me.”  
  
“You trusted her to use magic on you!” Mary Margaret shrieked. “She could’ve hurt you!’

“Or, you know, unhurt me,” Emma said, rolling her eyes again. It made her feel like a teenager. “Which is what she did.”

The others exchanged a look, until Ruby cleared her throat. “Look, Emma, I get it. The Queen is hot. Really hot. You should’ve seen her before, in the Enchanted Forest, when she wore all that leather... anyway, I understand why someone could get caught up in her web. She probably had her shirt mostly unbuttoned like she does, and she kept you distracted, and the next thing you know you’re in bed with her-”

“Um, no...” Emma said. “I think if anyone needs to have a talk about sleeping with Regina it’s you, though.”

Ruby huffed and crossed her arms. “It was during the curse...”  
  
“Whoa, seriously?” Emma cried. “You slept with her!”  
  
Ruby turned red. “Look, okay, yes. But she probably did it to get revenge. I mean, I was her arch enemy’s best friend. And I was under a curse. I didn’t know how evil she was. Besides, you can’t deny you’re together when you get this jealous.”  
  
“Jealous!” Emma shouted, before taking a breath. “I’m not... I’m not _jealous_. I just thought she would’ve mentioned it, that’s all.”  
  
They all looked at her skeptically. “Look, Emma, we’re just concerned. You spend all of your time with her. We haven’t seen you here at dinner in weeks, and I found out yesterday that you’ve been spending all of those meals at her home.”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Emma said. “She invited me over to talk about Henry, but her food was just so good! How could I not come back when she invited me?”

“But you could eat with us, your family,” Mary Margaret said. “My cooking is just as good as hers!”  
  
A long silence filled the room as everyone looked away, avoiding eye contact with Mary Margaret after her statement. Eventually Emma cleared her throat. “Look, it’s not a big deal. I just spend some time with her every day. I still come back here every night, you know. It’s not like I don’t see you guys. And I have lunch at Granny’s everyday.”  
  
“With the Queen,” Granny pointed out.

Emma shrugged. “She just happens to eat lunch at the same time I do. It’s no big deal.”

“Emma, whenever she calls you run right over,” David said.

“She’s usually in danger, or Henry needs something, or there’s food,” Emma defended.

“Every day?” David asked.

“She doesn’t call every-” before Emma could finish her sentence her phone rang. “Just a sec. Hello? Oh, hey. No, I can come. See you in a minute.”

“Who was that?” David asked, crossing his arms as she hung up her phone.

“Regina,” Emma said. “She just put the lasagna in the oven. I really don’t want to miss that, so...”  
  
“See, this is what we’re talking about!” Mary Margaret said. “She calls and you go running to her everyday! And you have dinner with her every night! And lunch too! You’re obviously in a relationship.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. Look, I don’t want to miss dinner, so we can do this again... never. Since I’m not dating Regina.”  
  
Emma left the apartment, confident in her position. She wasn’t dating Regina.

Right?

…

She decided to pick up a nice bottle of wine on the way, just in case.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week, Mistaken for a Couple. I love the idea of Emma not having a clue she might be dating Regina until Snow stages an intervention.


End file.
